popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Adrift!
This is a story from ''Popeye'', the original series published by Dell in 1948. The series was later renamed to Popeye the Sailor as it continued with other publishers. It has also been reprinted in other comic books by other publishers since then. __TOC__ 'Synopsis' Popeye and his friends are traveling across the desert, but the Gopher People steal their food and water. 'Plot' Popeye and the others have been riding on horseback through the western desert since morning. They finally stop just before dark to fix some grub and set camp for the night. Wimpy ties the horses to a cactus, Olive and Popeye fix supper and Swee'Pea readies for the meal. They finish eating quickly and turn in for the night. When everyone awakes at dawn, they realize that someone has robbed everything. Wimpy is worrying about not having anything to drink or eat while Olive panics because it is Tuesday and she cannot wash her hair. Fortunately, Popeye and Swee'Pea stay calm and find the thieves' footprints in the sand, allowing to track them down. They all set out on foot to recover their supplies. As the sun sits high in the sky, Olive starts to feel the ill effects of the desert sun and can go no further. Popeye offers to carry her, so naturally, Wimpy begins to feign exhaustion as well to get a free ride. Suddenly, they all hear someone laughing at Wimpy's pathetic display to mooch a ride. At first, they think the individual is hiding behind a rock, but find no one there. Then they think they are all suffering from the heat. They even start talking to the rock, believing it a magic rock. However, when Popeye asks the boulder for water, he can see it open up then someone sprays him with a stream of water. Now Popeye is really mad, but the rock is too tough for his fists to crack open. When the rock opens for the second time to throw dirt in his face, he knows whomever is inside also stole all their gear. Popeye hates thieves, he hates dirt throwers and he hates these gopher swabs. However, as his anger grows and grows, they just tease him all that much more. Popeye is so mad, he forgets how much Olive is suffering from thirst. The Gopher People notice her condition and tempt them all with a single glass of water, knowing it will force everyone to fight over it. Popeye tries to stop the arguing by drawing straws for the water. Each person will have a small sip so they can all share. As he and Wimpy collect cactus needles to use as straws, Olive takes the glass and dumps the water over her head to wash her hair. Wimpy faints, and the others refuse to talk to her after that, so she storms off into the desert. Now the Gopher People turn their attention toward Olive. The Gopher People extend a long pipe through the ground to start flattering her and she, of course, eats it up. Then they turn the flattery around and start insulting her. Popeye pulls her away to calm her down and conserve her energy. They start manipulating Wimpy next. The Gopher People decide their gopher-hole needs a housekeeper to wash the dishes, so they bargain with Wimpy to trade a gallon of water for Olive. They can tell Wimpy is enough of a cad to sell her out, and he does so without a second thought. He lures her over for the Gopher People to dig a hole under her feet. Unfortunately for them, her arms do not fit through the hole. She cries out for Popeye's help, and her boyfriend rushes over to pull her out of the hole. The Gopher People tell Wimpy that if she is freed, then he will not get any of his water, so he hits Popeye on the top of his head with a big rock. When Wimpy explains that he traded Olive to the Gopher People for water, Popeye belts him for being such a big heel. Three hours later, Olive is still stuck in the hole because the Gopher People tied her feet to a board. Luckily, the pipe used to talk with Olive and Wimpy is still above ground and Swee'Pea has an idea. He tells Popeye if he blows in the pipe hard enough, he may get them out. The sailor blows so hard that Olive flies out, along with all the stolen items and the Gopher People. Last Updated: / / Category:Comics